In My Mind
"In My Mind" (em português, Em minha mente) é um single de Amanda Palmer do álbum Amanda Palmer Goes Down Under. A música é reproduzida quando Max volta da realidade alternativa e se encontra no quarto da Chloe. Letra Inglês= Inglês : In my mind : In a future five years from now : I'm a hundred and twenty pounds : And I never get hung over : Because I will be the picture of discipline : Never minding what state I'm in : And I will be someone I admire : And it's funny how I imagined : That I would be that person now : But it does not seem to have happened : Maybe I've just forgotten how to see : That I am not exactly the person that I thought I'd be : And in my mind : In the faraway here and now : I've become in control somehow : And I never lose my wallet : Because I will be the picture of discipline : Never fucking up anything : And I'll be a good defensive driver : And it's funny how I imagined : That I would be that person now : But it does not seem to have happened : Maybe I've just forgotten how to see : That I'll never be the person that I thought I'd be : And in my mind : When I'm old I am beautiful : Planting tulips and vegetables : Which I will mindfully watch over : Not like me now : I'm so busy with everything : That I don't look at anything : But I'm sure I'll look when I am older : And it's funny how I imagined : That I could be that person now : But that's not what I want : But that's what I wanted : And I'd be giving up somehow : How strange to see : That I don't wanna be the person that I want to be : And in my mind : I imagine so many things : Things that aren't really happening : And when they put me in the ground : I'll start pounding the lid : Saying I haven't finished yet : I still have a tattoo to get : That says I'm living in the moment : And it's funny how I imagined : That I could win this, win this fight : But maybe it isn't all that funny : That I've been fighting all my life : But maybe I have to think it's funny : If I wanna live before I die : And maybe it's funniest of all : To think I'll die before I actually see : That I am exactly the person that I want to be : Fuck yes : I am exactly the person that I want to be |-|Tradução= Tradução :Em minha mente :Num futuro a cinco anos daqui :Eu terei cinquenta e cinco quilos :E nunca ficarei de ressaca :Pois serei a personificação da disciplina :Nunca me importando com a situação em que estiver :E serei alguém que eu admire :E é engraçado como imaginei :Que seria essa pessoa agora :Mas isso não parece ter acontecido :Talvez eu tenha esquecido como enxergar :Que não sou exatamente a pessoa que pensei que seria :E em minha mente :No distante do aqui e agora :Eu me tornei controlada, de alguma maneira :E nunca perco minha carteira :Pois serei a personificação da disciplina :Nunca fodendo nada :E serei uma motorista consciente :E é engraçado como imaginei :Que seria essa pessoa agora :Mas isso não parece ter acontecido :Talvez eu tenha esquecido como enxergar :Que nunca serei a pessoa que pensei que seria :E em minha mente :Quando velha, serei linda :Plantando tulipas e vegetais :Dos quais cuidarei atentamente :Não como eu agora :Estou tão ocupada com tudo :Que não presto atenção em nada :Mas tenho certeza de que o farei quando mais velha :E é engraçado como imaginei :Que poderia ser essa pessoa agora :Mas não é isso o que quero :Mas era isso o que queria :E eu estaria desistindo de alguma forma :Como é estranho enxergar :Que não quero ser a pessoa que quero ser :E em minha mente :Imagino tantas coisas :Coisas que não estão realmente acontecendo :E quando me colocarem no chão :Começarei a pisotear a superfície :Dizendo que ainda não terminei :Ainda tenho uma tatuagem para fazer :Que diga que estou vivendo no momento :E é engraçado como imaginei :Que poderia vencer essa luta na qual não há vitória :Mas talvez não seja tão engraçado assim :Que eu tenha lutado por toda minha vida :Mas talvez eu tenha que pensar que é :Se quiser viver antes de morrer :E talvez o mais engraçado de tudo :Seja pensar que morrerei antes de enxergar de verdade :Que sou exatamente a pessoa que quero ser :Isso aí :Sou exatamente a pessoa que quero ser Videos thumb|center|335 px Interpretação É provável que esta música foi precisamente escolhida por causa da letra: *'"In a future five years from now"' coincide perfeitamente com que acontece a Max: ela apenas viaja no tempo de 2008 a 2013 ou, colocando de outra maneira, cinco anos. *'"I will be the picture of discipline", "In the faraway here and now I've become in control somehow". '''Max quer ser a melhor pessoa possível e estar no controle do seus poderes: Ela acha que pode "manipular o tempo através dos seus dedos" e salvar William sem sofrer consequências. *'"I'll be a good defensive driver". Esta linha atinge exatamente quando Max abraça Chloe, que na linha do tempo alternativa ficou paralisada em um acidente de carro. * '''And it's funny how I imagined / That I would be that person now / But it does not seem to have happened / Maybe I've just forgotten how to see / That I'll never be the person that I thought I'd be". Estas linhas podem ser interpretadas como Max realizando que ela poderia se tornar uma pessoa totalmente diferente (a Max alternativa) mas não conseguiu. E pode também ser interpretado como Max entendendo que ela nunca poderia ser a pessoa que queria ser, isto é falado a Max "normal" mas ainda amiga da Chloe e com William vivo (O qual era o seu plano original). * And it's funny how I imagined that I could be that person now, but that's not what I want. But that's what I wanted." Estas linhas também podem ser interpretadas como Max tendo que fazer uma escolha: ela queria fazer as coisas diferentes salvando William, mas no final ela trocou sua nova vida com a antiga, não sem se arrepender de seu fracasso em salvar William. * To think I'll die before I actually see that I am exactly the person that I want to be" Essas linhas parecem prenunciar o horrível destino de Chloe se o jogador escolher salvar Arcadia Bay. No penhasco, Chloe percebe que ela era a única culpada por quase tudo errado em sua vida e admite que ela era egocêntrica, mas ela infelizmente morrerá antes mesmo de perceber (já que Max voltou no tempo para deixá-la morrer no banheiro) *'I still have a tattoo to get"' pode também ser uma referência a tatuagem da Chloe. Navegação en:In My Mind pl:In My Mind ru:In My Mind Categoria:Trilha Sonora (Primeira Temporada) Categoria:Life is Strange